It's Life
by SinairuNayu
Summary: Hidup itu sulit di prediksi. Selama bumi masih berputar, serangkaian kejadian pun dapat terjadi. Bahkan, yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Siklus hidup-mati pun tak luput darinya. /"Ying! Air! Fa-Fang... hah... hah... Fang telah sadar!"/"Hey! Air! Ada yang gak beres dengan Gempa. Woi! Kau dengar gak!"/ Dedicate For #BoBoiBoyKopiPadaParfum. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Malam ini, bulan bersinar terang. Membuat kota Rintis semakin terang. Suasana kota yang ramai tak luput dari sinarnya. Beberapa gang kecil pun tersinari meski remang.

Namun, disudut kegelapan suatu gang, terlihat sosok kecil yang berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Beberapa kali ia menabrak barang-barang yang diletakkan merapat pada tembok bata yang disemen kasar.

"Iks, iks… huhuhu…," terdengar isakan dari bibir mungil sosok yang ternyata anak laki-laki. Ia bersimpuh sambil memeluk tubuh kecilnya, mencari kehangatan. Pakaiannya teramat kotor, kusut, bahkan sobek dibeberapa bagian. Tubuhnya pun penuh luka dan memar. Rambut hitamnya kotor penuh debu.

Penampilannya teramat kacau.

Tap tap tap

Suara tapak kaki yang menggema di seluruh gang, membuat anak itu tersentak. Dirinya beringsut semakin ke sudut sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ketakutan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Kedua irisnya menatap takut pada sosok hitam nan tinggi dari ujung gang.

"Ah, ada seorang anak kecil rupanya," ucap sosok yang telah di dekat anak kecil tadi. Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat ini, anak itu bisa melihat rupa dari sosok hitam tadi.

Helaian dark ungu yang berantakan, paras tampan dalam bingkai kacamata berframe nila, namun anak itu tak dapat melihat jelas pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda di depannya. Terlalu remang di gang ini. Bukannya meminta perlindungan, si anak semakin beringsut mundur.

"A-ayah… i-ibuu… kakak…," cicitnya saat melihat senyuman pemuda di depannya. Ia sungguh tak ingin bertemu orang lain lagi. Ia hanya ingin ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya.

Ia takut.

Ia tak percaya orang asing.

"Hey, tenanglah. Aku tak akan berbuat jahat padamu," ucap pemuda itu lembut sembari berjongkok di hadapan anak yang telah terpojok.

Mengikuti insting bertahan hidup, anak itu berusaha untuk berdiri meski gemetar. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, dirinya mendorong pemuda itu hingga terjatuh. Dirinya berlari menuju luar gang. Di mana keadaan kota yang ramai sangat mengganggunya.

"Hey, tunggu!"

Mendengar itu, ia kembali berlari ke sembarang arah. Ia tak peduli dengan keramaian yang tak disukainya. Ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Ia tak peduli dengan semua orang yang mengumpat padanya.

Ia tak peduli!

"Hah, hah, hah," nafasnya terengah padahal belum lama berlari. Tubuhnya sudah memberontak untuk berhenti, namun rasa takut pada lelaki itulah yang membuatnya dapat berlari hingga sekarang.

"Tunggu, dik!"

'Ya Allah, tolong aku,' batinnya takut saat mendengar suara lelaki itu semakin mendekat. Tanpa sadar, air mata telah mengalir deras dikedua pipinya.

Air mata itu mengaburkan pandangannya. Namun, dirinya tetap berlari sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang tak dapat dihentikan. 'Ayah… ibu… kakak…,' rapalnya berulang kali dalam hati.

Duk!

"Uwaaa…"

Brukh

"Sa-sakitt," ringisnya kembali saat tersandung pinggir trotoar.

TIIINN! TIIINNNNN!

"AWAASSS!"

BRAKH!

DZIIINGGG!

BRUGH!

Seketika hening melanda. Hanya terdengar suara klakson kendaraan yang bersahut-sahutan. Detik selanjutnya, teriakan panik pun meledak. Banyak pejalan kaki yang menghampiri korban tabrakan lari tadi. Ada yang menangis ketakutan, ada yang langsung menelpon ambulans, ada yang mengangkat para korban ke trotoar agar tak menghalangi jalannya kendaraan, dan lainnya.

"Gawat! Lukanya parah."

"Eh? Ada anak kecil dipelukannya!"

"Apa?"

"Panggil ambulan! Cepat!"

"Sedang dihubungi."

Dan masih banyak lagi yang terucap dari para pejalan kaki, maupun pengendara yang penasaran akan kejadian tabrak lari ini.

"Ngh…," lenguhan kecil itu tak terdengar jelas.

"Ka-kau… tak-ukh… apa, dik?" suara serak itu mengundang tatapan anak kecil dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Orang-orang disekitarnya yang mendengar pun membelakkan mata.

"Hey! Dia sadar!"

"Nak, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tetaplah sadar, nak. Ambulan sebentar lagi datang."

Pemuda itu mengabaikan semua perkataan yang dilontarkan padanya. Manik dalam bingkai kacamatanya yang retak, menatap anak kecil yang menatapnya balik.

Tatapan terkejut dan takut.

"Ssshhh… te-tenanglah. Aku tak ber-bermaksud uhuk… menak-nakutimu… Ukh... OHOK!"

"Hey, nak! Jangan berbicara dulu! Tenanglah, kau dan anak kecil itu pasti selamat," seorang pria yang paling dekat dengan kedua korban itu tambah panik saat melihat darah yang keluar dari bibir pucat sang pemuda.

"Ambulannya di mana? Kenapa lama sekali?"

NGIIIIUUUNGG NGIIIIUUUNGG

"Itu ambulannya!"

"DI SINI! DI SINI!"

Kerumunan itu pun merenggang saat petugas ambulan mendekati kedua korban. Beberapa petugas berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang pemuda terhadap anak kecil itu. Sayangnya, sang pemuda tak mau melepaskannya.

"A-aku… tak mau pis-pisah… hah, hah… da-rinya," pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dengan nafas terengah. Ia memang tak menginginkan anak dalam pelukannya menjauh. Padahal, ia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan anak dalam pelukannya yang sangat memprihatinkan. Namun, tak ia sangka begini kejadiannya.

Mengiyakan permintaan sang pemuda, petugas itu pun mengangkut keduanya dalam satu mobil.

"Periksa tekanan darahnya. Bersihkan dan tutup beberapa luka kecil."

"Baik, Dok."

"Anak ini juga, ada beberapa luka dan memar pada tubuhnya."

"Baik, Dok."

Sementara suster dan dokter yang berada pada mobil ambulans menangani pemuda dan anak kecil itu, pandangan si anak tak lepas dari pemuda disampingnya. Ia dapat melihat nafas tak beraturan yang keluarkan sang pemuda. Di sekitar mulut dan hidung pemuda itu terdapat sebuah alat yang ia sendiri tak tahu namanya apa. Yang ia tahu, alat itu mengeluarkan oksigen.

'A-aku jahat ya?' batinnya mulai bermonolog.

'Aku… membuat kakak itu terluka,' bibir anak itu mulai bergetar.

"Iks…," isakan pun lolos kembali dari bibir mungil itu. Mengundang tatapan prihatin dari dokter dan suster di dekatnya.

"Sshh… tenang ya, dik. Dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap suster itu dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Iks… ma-maaf… huwaaa~," isakan itu pun berubah menjadi tangisan. Tangisan yang mengiris hati dokter dan suster. Pemuda itu? Dia dalam ambang kesadarannya. "Ja-jangan menang… ngisshh, hah, hah…"

Anak itu membelak kala mendengar suara lirih nan serak dari pemuda di sampingnya. Ia pun menatap pemuda yang tak lagi memakai kacamatanya itu. Spontan, dirinya memeluk tubuh sang pemuda dengan lembut. meneriakkan kata 'Maaf' berkali-kali disertai tangisan yang entah kapan berhenti.

'A-aku jahat! Aku membuat kakak itu terluka. Padahal aku yang seharusnya terluka parah,' batinnya kembali mengutuk diri.

'Aku malah kabur seenaknya dari kakak baik itu. Aku bodoh! Sangat bodoh!'

 **It's Life**

 **.**

 **Angst – Family – Friendship**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy milik AniMonsta. Gempa dan Air milik Nayu *dilempar ke mulut dino sama kru monsta***

 **.**

 **Dedicate for #BoBoiBoyKopiPadaParfum Challenge**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, DeathChara, No Pair, POV berganti TANPA PERINGATAN!, Alur maju mundur, etc.**

…

Hidup itu tak seindah yang terlihat.

Hidup juga tak semengerikan yang dibayangkan.

Hidup seseorang ditentukan oleh orang itu sendiri.

Apakah dirinya ingin menjadi baik atau tidak baik, tergantung jalan yang diambilnya.

Banyak hal yang tak pernah kita bayangkan, atau yang tak pernah terpikirkan, terjadi didalam hidup kita.

Mental yang kuat, pasti menganggap semua itu adalah cobaan sebelum kembali pada-Nya.

Mental yang lemah, akan mengutuk, mengumpat, mengeluh, bahkan menyalahkan takdir yang dijalaninya. Dan pada akhirnya, mengambil jalan bunuh diri.

Hidup memang tak mudah, namun tak sulit jika dilakukan dengan benar.

Semenderita apapun, pasti ada beberapa hal menyenangkan yang terselip didalamnya.

Semenyenangkan apapun hidup kita, pasti ada konflik yang terjadi.

Semua itu tak memandang kaya-miskin, muda-tua, bos-buruh. Semua mempunyai jalan hidupnya masing-masing dengan warna yang berbeda.

…

 **Don't Like?**

 **DON'T READ THIS FICTION!**

 **Happy Reading~**

Criingg~

"Selamat datang!"

Seorang pemuda menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum diwajahnya, pada pelayan yang menyambut kedatangannya di sebuah _Café_.

Manik kembarnya menatap sekitar. Mencari tempat yang sekiranya cocok dengan keinginannya.

"Hey, Gempa!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, kepalanya pun menoleh pada asal suara dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda sebayanya melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Loh, Taufan? Makan siang di sini? Tidak biasanya," basa-basinya setelah menduduki kursi yang bersebrangan dengan pemuda yang memanggilnya, Taufan.

"Hehehe… sebenarnya, aku ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang di sini," jawabnya dengan cengiran.

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Ah~ kau sih tidak kenal, tapi pasti kau akan terkejut melihatnya!" Taufan menggebu-gebu membayangkan reaksi Gempa saat melihat orang yang akan ditemuinya hari ini.

"Kenalanmu?"

"Err… sebenarnya sih baru kenal. Hehehe… aku dan dia bertemu dua hari yang lalu di perpustakaan. Kejadiannya kayak didrama-drama lagi. Hahaha…"

Gempa menautkan alisnya. Merasa heran dengan Taufan yang tiba-tiba tertawa. "Kejadiannya?"

"Kejadiannya itu, kami ingin ambil buku yang sama. Dan sempat terjadi aksi rebut-merebut. Mana tuh buku hanya satu lagi. Akhirnya, aku memberikan padanya, karena dia ada tugas mendadak yang harus menggunakan buku itu. Kalau aku sih, hanya cari bacaan saja. Hehehe…."

Gempa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar cerita Taufan. "Jadi, hari ini kalian janji ketemuan, lalu ke perpustakaan bersama?"

"Nah! Tuh tau!" seru Taufan girang. "Ah! Sudahlah. Kau pesan apa, Gempa? Katakan saja, hari ini biar aku yang traktir."

Pemuda yang bernama Gempa itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat teman kuliahnya yang kelewat semangat. Yah, memang setiap hari sih pemuda serba biru itu bersemangat.

Biru?

Ya, hampir semua pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda bertopi ke samping itu, berwarna biru. Dan Gempa hanya tersenyum sendu saat mengingat salah satu warna dasar itu.

Namun, perkataan Taufan tadi membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari warna biru itu. Membuat senyuman sendunya berganti dengan raut penasaran. 'Aku akan terkejut?' beo-nya dalam hati.

"Woi, Gempa!"

"Eh?"

"Kau melamun?! Ya Allah... apa segitu memikirkan perkataanku tadi, sampai-sampai kau melamun? Hahaha… santailah, Gempa." Taufan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Gempa.

"Huh! Habisnya, kau bilang aku akan terkejut. Memangnya orang itu sangat langka?"

Taufan nyengir lebar mendengar perkataan Gempa. "Ya, dia manusia langka, Gempa."

Gempa menatap Taufan tak percaya.

"Ah! Cepat katakan pesananmu! Di tunggu sama pelayannya nih."

Menghela nafas pasrah, Gempa pun menyebutkan pesanannya yang kemudian dicatat si pelayan. "Saya ulangi pesanan anda. _Tiramisu Cake, Brownies,_ dan _Ice Coffe_." Gempa mengangguk, tanda membenarkan. "Apa tidak ada tambahan lainnya?"

"Nanti saya panggil lagi," jawab Taufan.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu pesanan anda," sang pelayan pun menjauh dari meja yang dihuni oleh Taufan dan Gempa.

"Kau tak pesan apa pun?"

Taufan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Gempa. "Aku sudah pesan, kok. Sebentar lagi pasti datang. Lagi pula, aku sudah selesai memesan saat kau masuk ke Café ini."

Gempa tersenyum canggung, "Ah, begitu rupanya."

Keheningan melingkupi kedua pemuda ini. Taufan yang tak biasa dalam keadaan sepi, merasa risih. Tapi, masih ada hal yang harus ditunggunya.

"Emm, Taufan?"

'Yeah! Akhirnya~,' batinnya riang mendengar panggilan Gempa. "Ya, Gempa?" Taufan berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal. Dirinya pun menatap polos Gempa. Dalam hatinya…

'Bwahahaha… hahaha… wajah penasarannya memang sangat lucu. Hihihi… wajar saja kalau dia sering dikerjai.'

… Taufan tertawa ngakak.

Gempa terlihat ragu ingin mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Tapi, kalau tak ia utarakan, nanti dirinya akan menyesal. "I-itu… emm, orang itu–"

Criingg~

Suara lonceng –tanda datangnya pengunjung lain– memotong perkataan Gempa.

"Hey! Di sini!" seru Taufan saat menyadari kalau pengunjung itu adalah orang yang dinantinya.

Gempa yang melihat Taufan berdiri pun ikut berdiri. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia pun merasa aneh. Tak biasanya dia gugup jika akan bertemu dengan orang asing.

"Nah, ini dia orangnya– aduuhh… berbaliklah, Gempa." Taufan mendekati Gempa, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke pemuda lainnya.

DEG!

"Nah~ kau terkejut, bukan?! Eh? Ka-kau kenapa, Gempa?" Taufan yang awalnya menantikan ekspresi terkejut nan horror dari Gempa, malah panik saat mendapati wajah berlinang air mata dari Gempa.

"Uwaaaa~ kau kenapa?! Kau sakit? Hey! Jangan bengong begitu! Kenapa pula kau menangis?!"

Segala ucapan Taufan tak dipedulikan Gempa. Kedua maniknya yang basah, masih bertatapan dengan manik lain yang persis dengan miliknya.

'Wajah itu…'

Wajah pemuda di depannya pun persis dengan wajahnya. Dan sekarang, Gempa tau mengapa Taufan mengatakan orang yang janjian dengannya sangat langka. Tapi, bukan itu yang Gempa pikirkan. Melainkan…

"Air…"

Brugh

Kedua mata pemuda yang baru datang itu semakin terbelak kala Gempa memeluknya. Binar haru pun terpancar dari kedua iris coklat sang pemuda yang bernama Air.

Tes…

Air mata pun lolos. Bibirnya bergetar, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya perlahan memeluk Gempa.

"Iks… Air… Airrr!" isak tangis Gempa pun sangat jelas ditelinganya. Dirinya sendiri tak percaya dapat melihat orang yang ia pikir, tak dapat ditemuinya lagi.

Gyuutt

"Ka… kak. Kakak. Kak Gempa," lirihnya tanpa isakan, menangis dalam diam. Memeluk tubuh pemuda yang dipanggilnya kakak dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Taufan, hanya _speechless_ melihat adegan haru di depannya. Sesungguhnya, ia pun kurang paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya berusaha memahami situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Gempa datang ke _Café_ ini pun diluar perkiraannya.

Awalnya, ia ragu untuk memberitahu Gempa perihal alasannya berada di _Café_ –yang sangat jarang didatanginya apalagi saat istirahat–. Namun, karena rasa penasaran melihat raut wajah Gempa, ia pun mengatakannya. Dan ia pikir, Gempa akan terkejut setelah bertemu orang lain yang memiliki paras persis dengannya –Itu pun terjadi padanya saat baru bertemu dengan Air. Namun, tak ia sangka kalau ternyata, Air kenal dengan Gempa. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

'Mereka saudara? Kembar?' itulah yang dapat disimpulkan Taufan saat ini.

 **[] It's Life []**

…

Hidup itu sulit diprediksi.

Tiap detik, menit, dan jamnya, pasti ada yang tak sesuai keinginan kita.

Menemui hal yang tak pernah kau bayangkan, atau pun kejadian yang tak terbayangkan, entah dapat dikatakan anugrah atau bencana.

Namun, semua itu patut disyukuri.

…

 **[] It's Life []**

"Kak Fang, aku… bertemu dengan kembaranku."

Tak ada sahutan apa pun dari lawan bicaranya, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan apa saja yang ingin diutarakannya.

"Ya, aku sudah cerita padamu, 'kan? Namanya Gempa. Dia kakak kembarku, dengan selisih waktu kelahiran 10 menit. Kami terpisah, karna sekelompok penjahat membakar rumah kami. Ayah dan ibu saat itu menyuruh kak Gempa membawaku pergi dari rumah," dirinya memejamkan mata. Mengingat sedikit demi sedikit memori yang tak terlupakan.

"Kak Gempa menyuruhku pergi saat dirinya tengah melawan salah satu penjahat yang hendak membunuh kami," meski ia bercerita dengan wajah datar, namun terpancar kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Saat itu, aku takut. Aku tak ingin mati. Aku masih ingin hidup. Karenanya…," menjeda ucapannya, Air mengambil sebuah foto baru dari saku bajunya. "… aku meninggalkannya dan pergi tanpa tujuan."

Diusapnya potret pemuda yang persis dengannya, Gempa. Foto itu diambil Taufan saat pertemuan mereka siang tadi. Setelahnya, ia mampir ke tempat cetak foto dan jadilah selembar foto ukuran 3R yang pegangnya.

'Pertemuan yang tak terduga.'

"Lalu, yah… kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku bertemu denganmu, aku kabur, kau mengejarku, dan terjadilah tabrak lari," iris coklatnya menggelap mengingat kejadian masa lalunya.

Masa lalu yang menghantuinya sejak 11 tahun lamanya.

"Lucu, ya? Padahal aku sudah menceritakan ini berkali-kali, tapi…," tangannya menggenggam tangan yang tekulai lemas diatas kasur putih. "… kali ini aku dapat bertemu dengannya dengan tak sengaja. Hal yang dulunya kuanggap mustahil. Hal yang kuyakini, ternyata terwujud."

"Kak Gempa juga terlihat lebih kurus dariku. Meski begitu, senyumnya masih selembut dulu," kembali ia mengingat senyuman Gempa saat berbincang dengannya di _Café_.

"Dan kuharap, kak Fang dapat sadar secepatnya," ia menatap wajah tirus pemuda yang menyelamatkan nyawanya belasan tahun lalu, dengan mengorbankan kesadarannya.

Ya, Fang dinyatakan koma setahun setelah kejadian ia menyelamatkan Air. Kembali terjadi pendarahan dalam otak, yang membuatnya menutup mata selama 10 tahun pasca operasi.

"Ah! Aku akan bertemu dengan kak Gempa lagi besok. Dan kami akan menukar cerita kembali. Tadi, kak Gempa mendapat telepon dari teman kuliahnya, katanya sih ada kelas dadakan. Jadi, aku belum bercerita apapun padanya," ia beranjak dari duduknya. Menatap kembali wajah Fang yang tampak terlelap dengan damai.

"Dia yang terus bercerita tadi. Mengenai dirinya yang diselamatkan oleh orang orang asing. Lalu, dia diangkat anak dan dibawa ke luar negeri. Dan akhirnya, dia kembali ke Malaysia untuk kuliah."

Menghela nafas, Air melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kampus kami berbeda. Karenanya, aku tak tau dia ada di Malaysia. Tapi, anehnya baru kali ini kami bertemu setelah setengah tahun dia tinggal di Malaysia. Menurutku sih agak aneh, tapi kupikir dia pasti banyak tugas."

Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya. "Kalau sempat, akan kubawa dia ke sini. Aku akan menceritakan mengenai kak Fang padanya. Dan aku yakin, dia akan sangat terkejut melihat kondisi kak Fang saat ini."

Air menatap jendela yang tertutup tirai putih. "Kak Fang bilang, aku harus menjalani hidup dengan tegar, 'kan?" kepalanya menunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresi dibalik rambut hitam miliknya.

Entah kenapa, topiknya agak melenceng dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mencoba tegar selama ini. Bahkan, aku hampir membunuh perasaanku jika tak mengingat perkataanmu." Air kembali duduk. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi. "Pertemuan dadakan ini membuat perasaanku berkecamuk. Aku bahkan bingung harus mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa siang tadi."

"Hah~ kurasa, kak Gempa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," kedua tangannya mengacak rambutnya. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa begitu. Yah, kami kembar sih. Jika ada hal yang terjadi, pasti akan terasa. Bahkan, kak Gempa yang awalnya kusangka telah tiada…," ia menghentikan ucapannya.

Enggan melanjutkan, enggan mengingat lagi.

"Cih! Aku benci perasaanku yang peka ini."

 **[] It's Life []**

Menunggu.

Itu yang kulakukan saat ini. Menunggu kedatangan kak Gempa yang entah kenapa bisa terlambat. Padahal, dulu kak Gempa paling tidak bisa terlambat. Bahkan, lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Kakak, kakak. Beliin es krim~"

Aku menatap seorang gadis kecil yang merengek pada pemuda di sampingnya, yang kupastikan kakak-adik. Pemuda itu awalnya menolak permintaan sang adik, tapi akhirnya ia mengiyakan.

"Hee~ Air tersenyum?"

Aku terperanjat mendengar suara yang sebenarnya lembut itu. "Huh, memangnya salah kalau aku senyum?" ketusku pada kak Gempa yang hanya terkekeh.

"Maaf, habisnya tadi kakak sudah panggil Air dari kejauhan, tapi sepertinya Air asyik natap anak kecil itu. Sampai tersenyum lebar lagi."

Aku mengabaikan ucapan itu dan mengikuti arah pandangan kak Gempa. Ya, pemuda dan gadis itu memang sempat menyita perhatianku. "Ah! Ayo duduk, kak!" seruku saat sadar kalau kak Gempa masih berdiri di samping kursi taman.

"Makasih,"ucapnya setelah duduk di sampingku.

Setelahnya, kami hanya diam. Menikmati suasana taman yang ramai. Wajar sih, ini juga akhir pekan, pastinya banyak orang tua yang mengajak anak-anaknya jalan-jalan, ataupun para remaja yang saling bertemu.

Aku sesekali melirik wajah kak Gempa yang menatap langit. Sepertinya, kebiasaanya tetap sama kalau lagi memikirkan sesuatu. Mengikuti kebiasaannya, aku pun menatap langit. Warnyanya biru tanpa awan. Warna yang amat kusukai.

Ternyata, menyenangkan juga. Aku merasa sedikit beban terangkat begitu melihat langit. Berbagai pertanyaan yang hendak kulontarkan pada kak Gempa pun mengalir begitu saja, namun aku masih belum ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Air," panggilan lirih dari kak Gempa pun membuatku menoleh.

DEG!

Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang? Apa yang terjadi? Arrgghh… ingin kuhentikan detak yang memuakkan ini. Sungguh! Entah kenapa, aku merasa sebuat firasat buruk. Padahal, kak Gempa ada dihadapanku. Dia juga tersenyum. Tapi, kenapa wajahnya agak pucat?

'Tenang, Air. Tak akan ada lagi hal buruk yang terjadi. Percayalah,' batinku menguatkan. Namun, tetap saja aku was-was.

"Ya, kak?" untungnya suaraku terdengar normal.

"Mau melanjutkan perbincangan kemarin?"

Ah! Itulah yang sedari tadi ingin kutanyakan!

"Iya, kak!" aku mengangguk antusias. Mencoba tersenyum tipis sembari mengenyahkan perasaan memuakkan tadi.

Dan kami pun mengisi waktu itu dengan menukar cerita. Cerita kehidupan masing-masing yang telah dipisakan selama beberapa tahun, bahkan hal lainnya seperti berita di TV, beberapa bacaan novel horror yang dikoleksinya, dan lainnya.

Kalau aku, kuceritakanlah apa saja yang terjadi padaku. Bagaimana kehidupanku, orang-orang yang berperan di dalamnya, juga mengenai kak Fang.

Seperti biasa, kak Gempa lebih aktif dari pada aku. Dia merespon semua ceritaku dengan semangat. Aku sendiri terkadang hanya menatap dalam diam. Tapi, dari situlah aku bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya.

Tatapan lembutnya yang persis seperti ayah. Tutur katanya yang terkesan kalem namun bersemangat seperti ibu. Dan gerak tubuhnya yang sederhana. Itu semua tak berubah.

"Apa kakak pernah sekarat?"

Entah bagaimana bisa, pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibirku. Pertanyaan yang menyelimuti hatiku sejak pertemuan pertama kami setelah sekian tahun.

Dapat kulihat wajahnya terkejut, namun dengan cepat senyuman tipis mengganti. Aku hanya terdiam. Membiarkan keheningan mendominasi. Menunggu kak Gempa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Yah, meski aku sendiri tak yakin–

"Kenapa?"

He? Dia bertanya balik?

"Aku penasaran," jawabku cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasakan hal yang menyesakkan."

"Kapan?"

"Entah."

Ukh… bukan ini yang kuinginkan!

Aku tak ingin menjawabnya dengan datar begitu. Tapi, entah kenapa… bibirku… Aaakkhh! Ini memuakkan! Lagi pula, kenapa juga kak Gempa hanya bertanya singkat begitu!?

"Apa saat hari dimana kita terpisah?"

Aku menoleh pada kak Gempa, saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kuanggukkan kepalaku ragu, kurang yakin sebenarnya. Padahal, baru saja aku merasakan perasaan memuakkan itu.

Kulihat kak Gempa menghela nafas berat. Tampaknya…

'Memang ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku.'

"Sebenarnya, kakak tak ingin membahas ini," desahnya lelah. Tangan kanannya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sekarang, aku merasa salah melontarkan pertanyaan. Tapi, tetap saja aku penasaran. Dan kata orang tua angkatku dulu –orang tua kak Fang–, aku harus bertanya jika penasaran akan suatu hal.

"Saat kau telah menjauh, salah satu dari mereka yang baru datang mencoba untuk mengejarmu," kak Gempa memulai ceritanya. Cerita yang tak ia katakan tadi.

"Kakak menghadangnya. Mereka pun menghajar kakak kembali. Kakak berusaha melawan, namun kekuatan kakak semakin lemah," wajahnya terlihat kelam. Dan aku tak suka itu!

"Dan kakak akhirnya pasrah. Jikalau kakak masih diizinkan untuk hidup, kakak akan berusaha menjadi kuat, lalu mencarimu. Dan kenyataannya…," senyum menghiasi wajah kak Gempa yang semulanya gelap. Entah kenapa, aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Akhirnya, kakak menemukanmu!"

Aku tersentak saat kak Gempa memelukku. Dengan kaku, aku pun membalas pelukannya. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh kak Gempa. Kehangatan dari kakak yang kurindukan. Yeah, meski kemarin sudah kurasakan pelukannya. Entah kenapa, kali ini terasa…

… berbeda.

Tubuh kak Gempa lebih panas dari kemarin.

Panas?

"Kakak sakit?" gumamku yang kuyakini pasti terdengar oleh kak Gempa.

"Air, mau tidak tinggal sama kakak lagi?" tanyanya mengalihkan pertanyaanku tadi.

Aku bingung. Kenapa kak Gempa tak menjawab dan malah bertanya hal lain? Lagi pula, aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan dadakan itu.

"Kak Gempa sakit?" kembali kulontakan pertanyaan yang sama. Namun, dia tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku.

"Mau tinggal dengan kakak, Air?"

Kembali kak Gempa mempertanyakan itu. Oke, harusnya aku menjawab 'iya', karna itulah yang kuinginkan. Hidup dengan kakakku lagi. Keluargaku satu-satunya. Kembali mengisi hari bersama seperti dulu.

Tapi, di sisi lain ingin kujawab 'tidak'. Aku hanya merasa tak enak dengan kak Fang. Dirinya sebatang kara semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dua tahun lalu. Kondisinya pun masih dalam status 'Koma'. Dan sekarang, jika aku tinggal dengan kak Gempa…

'Apa aku masih bisa menjenguk kak Fang?'

Konyol. Pikiranku memang konyol. Tentu saja kak Gempa pasti mengijinkanku untuk bertemu kak Fang, penyelamat hidupku. Tapi, entah kenapa…

"Air?"

… aku merasa sedikit asing.

Asing dengan keinginan egois kak Gempa. Biasanya, dia tak akan memaksa. Yeah, dalam hal ini kak Gempa memaksa dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Kak Gempa pun membalas senyumanku. Namun, senyuman itu berubah setelah mendengar jawaban dariku.

 **[] It's Life []**

Hari demi hari Air jalani seperti biasa. Bangun, mandi, pergi kuliah, makan siang, shalat, jenguk Fang, pulang, dan tidur.

Tapi, semenjak adanya Gempa, rutinitas itu berubah sedikit. Yeah, meski hanya ditambah bertemu dengan Gempa, mengobrol dengan Gempa, bermain dengan Gempa, makan siang dengan Gempa, dan hal lainnya yang bersama Gempa.

Sayangnya, itu tak setiap hari. Empat kali seminggu paling banyak. Bahkan, Air pernah semingguan tak bertemu Gempa. Katanya, ada tugas kuliah yang membuatnya pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk mencari referensi. Baik ke perpustakaan kota, warnet, atau ke rumah temannya yang satu jurusan.

Beberapa kali Air ingin menyusul ke tempat dimana Gempa berada. Namun, ada saja yang menghalangi. Entah mengerjakan tugas makalah, proposal, penelitian, atau pun Gempanya yang tak bisa ditemui.

Air merasa sepi jika tak ada Gempa di sampingnya. Namun, itu semua sudah konsekuensi yang ia terima, karena menunda keingingannya untuk tinggal bersama.

Saat itu, Air berkata ingin menjaga Fang sampai sadar dan pulih sepenuhnya. Setelah itu, baru tinggal bersama Gempa. Atau perlu ketiganya tinggal bersama. Air meyakinkan Gempa kalau Fang pasti akan menerimanya.

Gempa tersenyum lembut kala itu. Ia senang, karena Air memiliki hati yang baik. Namun, ia sedih karena tak bisa tinggal dengan Air dalam waktu dekat. Dirinya pun menyanggupi permintaan Air.

'Hah~ kenapa juga ada kelas dadakan? Seharusnya, kelas terakhir jam 10 tadi,' batin Air kesal.

Sekarang, dirinya sedang berjalan cepat di koridor rumah sakit. Niatnya, ia ingin menjaga Fang sebelum Gempa datang untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Namun apa daya. Api, teman sekelasnya, menelponnya dengan suara panik mengatakan kalau ada kelas dadakan dari dosennya yang paling nyentrik.

"Pak Zola kebiasaan deh. Padahal se-jam lagi waktu makan siang," gumamnya setelah masuk ke dalam bis.

"Sms kak Gempa dulu."

 **[] It's Life []**

Hiruk piruk kelas diabaikan olehnya. Merasa buku bacaannya mulai membosankan, ia menutupnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, ia melepas kacamata miliknya.

Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke penjuru kelas. Melihat kegiatan teman sekelas saat tak ada dosen yang mengajar.

Pemuda itu, Gempa, memejamkan kedua matanya. Terlintas wajah air dalam pikirannya. Membuat senyumnya terukir. Menantikan habisnya jam perkuliahan hari ini. Ia tak sabar mendatangi adiknya dan kembali menukar cerita selama tak bertemu dua hari ini.

'Tak terasa, sudah hampir setengah tahun semenjak pertemuanku dengan Air. Sebentar lagi UAS. Pasti akan sulit bertemu.'

Gempa tersenyum miris saat suatu ingatan terlintas dalam benaknya. "Kapan aku akan mengatakannya," gumamannya tertelan oleh keramaian kelasnya saat ini.

"Gempa!"

Melirik sang pemanggil, Gempa menegakkan tubuhnya. "Taufan?"

"Hai! Hehehe… bagaimana kabarmu? Dua hari ini tak masuk kampus. Aku jadinya berdua Hali deh."

"Alhamdulillah baik. Hah~ biasa, kebanyakan tugas membuatku kelelahan." Gempa terkekeh hambar.

Memutar matanya bosan, Taufan pun duduk di atas meja Gempa. "Itu sajalah alasanmu."

"Hehehe… Terus, Hali mana?" iris kembarnya menatap pintu masuk. Meneliti jika saja ada seseorang serba merah berdiri di sana.

"Kau cari pun tak akan ketemu. Dia menyibukkan diri di perpus. Mau ke sana? Pasti kau mulai bosan dengan kelas kosong begini."

"Boleh juga."

"Bagaimana, Air? Kau bertemu dengannya selama dua hari kau tak masuk?" tanya Taufan dalam perjalanan mereka ke perpustakaan.

"Tidak. Dia ada tugas. Kasian kalau aku mengatakan diriku kurang sehat."

Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Kau selalu begitu. Beritahukanlah kondisimu pada Air. Aku kasihan padanya."

Keheningan menyelimuti. Taufan tau dia telah salah bicara. Tapi, ia tak tahan dengan interaksi antar saudara kembar yang masih seperti orang asing meski hampir setengah tahun bertemu.

"Ah! Kau akan menemuinya hari ini?" Taufan kembali bertanya. Gempa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, dia bilang ada kelas mendadak."

"Kau harus menemuinya! Tunggu saja di tempat biasa kalian bertemu. Atau, di tempat orang bernama Fang itu. Jangan sia-siakan waktu yang ada!"

Gempa terkesiap dengan perkataan menggebu-gebu dari Taufan. Ia sendiri merasa, temannya ini ingin hubungannya dengan Air benar-benar layaknya saudara.

"Baiklah."

 **[] It's Life []**

Berjalan dengan terburu-buru, Air sampai menabrak beberapa orang di koridor Rumah Sakit. Dengan mengucapkan 'Maaf' setiap menabrak, Air semakin mempercepat jalannya, bahkan sekarang tengah berlari. Senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

Namun, perasaan memuakkan yang ia rasakan beberapa hari lalu kembali datang. Ia enyahkan semua itu. Ia berpikir, jika dirinya hanya kelelahan hingga jantungnya berdetak kencang dan terasa sesak.

"Kak Gempa menungguku. Kak Gempa menungguku," kalimat itu bagaikan jimat yang terus dirapalkannya sejak kelasnya selesai. Digenggamannya, terdapat kantung plastik yang tampak berisi beberapa camilan juga minuman kaleng.

Cklek

"Maaf aku tel–"

Air membelakkan matanya. Kantung plastik yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tidak…"

Maniknya mulai berair. Siap menumpahkan cairan asin dari sana.

"SUSTER! SUSTER! CEPAT KEMARI!"

Teriaknya histeris dengan air mata yang mangalir deras.

 **[][][][][]**

 **To Be Continue**

 **[][][][][]**

 **Holaaa~ Nayu datang dengan Fanfic baru! Nyahahahahaha~ ini Fic Challenge, makanya muncul duluan daripada Fic In Proggress milik Nayu yang lain.**

 **Ini Fic Angst kedua Nayu. Entah kenapa, maunya buat Angst. Hehehe…**

 **Ah! Bagaimana menurut readers sekalian mengenai Fic ini? Apa ada yang bisa menebak alurnya?**

 **Hehehe… maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak mainstream. Padahal, Nayu harapnya gak mainstream. Bagi yang masih kurang jelas dengan chap ini, bisa bertanya melalui kolom review. Akan Nayu jawab selama bukan spoiler. Nayu juga bukan seorang yang ahli dalam bidang medis. Jadi, mengenai Fang yang koma karna pendarahan otak, hanya imajinasi Nayu saja. Yeah, menganalisis hal yang sekali-dua kali Nayu baca.**

 **Ah! Mengenai maksud dari 'Kelas Kosong' yang diucapkan Taufan, itu perumpamaan kelas yang tak ada dosen/guru mengajar. Bukan berarti, kelasnya benar-benar kosong. Hehehe… Nayu dan teman-teman Nayu selalu bilang begitu.**

 **Wokeh! Itu saja dari Nayu. Mohon berikan KriSar untuk Fic ini. Nayu belum menguasai EYD yang sempurna, juga kata yang harus dimiringkan apa saja. Makanya, Nayu harap ada yang bisa memberi tahu.**

 **Sekian dari Nayu~**

 **REVIEW MINNAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Di ruangan serba putih, terdapat seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di sisi ranjang rumah sakit. Iris kembarnya menatap sendu pemuda yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Ia menatap makanan yang beberapa menit lalu dibawakan suster untuk sang pemuda jika telah bangun.

Anak kecil itu tetap pada posisinya hingga terdengar lenguhan khas orang yang baru sadar dari tidurnya.

"Air?"

Senyum yang teramat tipis terlihat diwajah bulat anak itu.

"Pagi, kak Fang," sapanya pelan, sembari membantu Fang untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Pagi, Air," balas pemuda bernama Fang itu. Dirinya mengacak rambut hitam Air dengan lembut, setelah bangkit dari tidurnya yang dibantu Air.

Iris kembar Fang menatap makanan yang tersedia pada meja makan khusus pasien. Ia pun menatap Air yang tampak mendorong meja itu.

"Ah, makasih Air."

"Sama-sama."

Air pun memperhatikan Fang yang memulai sarapannya, tanpa diperintah. Entah kenapa, pandangan Air tak bisa lepas dari wajah Fang. "Kakak…"

Fang menghentikan makannya begitu mendengar lirihan Air. "Ya?"

Terkejut ada yang mendengar ucapannya, Air menundukkan wajahnya dalam. "Bu-bukan apa-apa. Su-sungguh."

Fang meminum air putih yang tersedia. Ia telah menghabiskan makannya. Air pun telah mengembalikan meja dorong itu ke tempat semula.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Air?" tanya Fang setelah lama terdiam.

Air hanya diam. Ia pun tak tau mau mengatakan apa. Lagi pula, ia sendiri bingung kenapa Fang bertanya seperti itu padanya. Entah kenapa, dirinya seperti melihat wajah kembarannya saat melihat wajah Fang. Dan tanpa sadar, keluarlah satu kata penuh arti itu.

"Yang kau gumamkan tadi…," Fang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Air yang tampak risih.

"Hah~ kau merindukan kakakmu?"

Tepat sasaran.

Air membeku. Kegugupan tampak jelas diwajahnya.

Fang menghela nafas lelah. Ini hari kelimanya bersama anak kecil yang bernama Air. Saat dirinya sadar setelah operasi, ia mendapati wajah Air bagai mayat hidup. Tak ada sinar apa pun di matanya.

Orang tuanya mengatakan, kalau Air sebatang kara sekarang. Rumahnya terbakar, orang tuanya pun meninggal akibat perampokan. Tanpa disangka, ternyata ibunya mengenal kedua orang tua Air, yang dulunya teman SMA sang ibu. Ibunya juga berkata, kalau Air memiliki kakak kembar.

Sehari kemudian, Air masih tetap menampakkan ekspresi yang sama. Orang tua Fang pun semakin khawatir dengan keadan Air. Memang, Air tetap makan, mandi, dan tidur. Tapi, dirinya sama sekali tak mau berbicara. Menangis pun tidak. Upaya pencarian kembaran Air pun telah dilakukan. Namun, tak ada hasil yang memuaskan.

Hari ketiga setelah Fang sadar, barulah Air mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kakak."

Itulah yang dikatakan Air. Membuat Fang harus berpikir lebih. Padahal, bisa saja dirinya berpikir kata itu ditujukan padanya. Tapi, Fang bukanlah orang yang berpikir sedangkal itu. Ia yakin, anak kecil yang telah diangkat anak oleh kedua orang tuanya, memanggil orang yang benar-benar disebut 'kakak'.

Akhirnya, setelah Fang terus berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai banyak hal, Air pun merespon.

Betapa senangnya Fang kala itu. Dan saat itu pula, Air menceritakan kejadian mengenai dirinya yang bisa berada di gang kecil saat itu. Betapa takutnya Air dengan Fang, yang dikirannya salah satu penjahat. Betapa kalutnya Air saat Fang terluka parah. Namun, satu hal yang membuat Air menangis saat menceritakan kepahitan hidupnya.

Bagaimana keadaan kembarannya? Apa dia selamat?

Dan Fang hanya bisa terdiam kala Air bertanya seperti itu. Kalau kembaran Air sendiri…

'Tampaknya tak tertolong.'

Ya, itu pikir Fang. Bagaimana tidak? Menurut penjelasan Air, kembarannya itu menghadapi salah satu penjahat yang ingin membunuh mereka. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan, kembaran Air yang bernama Gempa itu tak tertolong.

"Air, aku tau kita baru kenal lima hari lalu. Tapi, jangan terus terpuruk dalam masa lalu. Jika kau yakin kembaranmu masih hidup, yakinilah itu."

'Meski aku sendiri tak yakin,' batinnya melanjutkan.

Air menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Biar bagaimana pun, dirinya tetaplah anak-anak. Anak mana yang tak sedih jika ditinggalkan keluarganya? Fang sendiri pasti tak sanggup membayangkan hal itu.

Menggenggam kedua tangan Air yang kecil, membuat Air menegakkan kepalanya yang menunduk. Dapat anak itu lihat senyum lembut Fang. Senyum lembut yang persis seperti kakaknya.

"Ka-kakak…"

"Ya, Air. Teruslah tegar! Kau anak yang kuat."

Sepasang iris coklat itu memanas. Air tak kuasa menahan aliran cairan asin yang hangat itu.

"Kak… Fang…"

Dan pelukan hangatlah yang dirasakan anak usia 8 tahun itu. Pelukan hangat yang membuatnya terasa berada dalam dekapan sang kakak kembar.

 **It's Life**

 **.**

 **Angst – Family – Friendship**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy milik AniMonsta. Gempa dan Air milik Nayu *dilempar ke mulut dino sama kru monsta***

 **.**

 **Dedicate for #BoBoiBoyKopiPadaParfum Challenge**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, DeathChara, No Pair, POV berganti TANPA PERINGATAN!, Lil bit of SUPERNATURAL, etc.**

' _It's Life'_ : Ucapan yang diingat.

" _It's Life"_ : Suara dari telepon.

 **Don't Like?**

 **DON'T READ THIS FICTION!**

 **Happy Reading~**

"Perkataan kak Fang memang benar. Jika kita meyakini suatu hal, hal itu pasti akan terwujud."

Senyum tipis terkembang diwajah Air. Pemuda itu mengusap lembut tangan pucat yang terkulai lemah. "Dan akhirnya, aku bertemu denganmu, kak."

"Tapi, kenapa kakak tak mengatakan apa pun soal kondisi kakak?" Air menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menyembunyikan suaranya yang tercekat. Iris kembarnya menatap miris keadaan sang kembaran saat ini.

Selang infus yang terpasang dipunggung tangan, wajah yang ditutupi masker oksigen, dan rambut hitam tipis. Sangat memprihatinkan.

"Dokter memang belum mendapatkan hasil yang pasti. Tapi, asma yang sudah akut..."

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam, enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai. Air hanya berharap jika Gempa dapat segera bangun dan hanya mengatakan kalau ini sebuah candaan semata. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya.

"Air?"

Sedikit terkejut saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain, Air menatap sang pemanggil. Dilihatnya seorang wanita tengah tersenyum padanya. Membalas senyum lembut wanita di depannya, Air pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menyalimi tangan wanita itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Air? Sudah mandi? Sudah makan? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Lebih baik kau istirahat, biar I–"

"Tenanglah, Bu. Air baik-baik saja. Air juga sudah mandi dan makan tadi. Wajah Air memang begini. Percaya pada Air," jelas Air dengan senyum tipis. Namun, itu tak membuat wanita yang ia panggil 'Ibu' tenang.

"Ah, bagaimana kak Fang? Kalau Ibu di sini, siapa yang menjaganya?"

Wanita itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Iris kelabunya menatap pemuda sebaya Air yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. "Tenang saja, ada Ayah di sana. Dia yang akan menjaga Fang sementara waktu. Ibu akan menemanimu menjaga Gempa di sini."

Berdiri dari tempatnya, Air mempersilahkan wanita yang dipanggil 'Ibu' itu untuk duduk. Ya, wanita itu memang ibunya, ibu angkat tepatnya.

Menuruti keinginan Air, wanita berkacamata itu duduk dengan anggun. Wajah yang tetap cantik meski usianya sudah kepala empat, menampilkan senyum khas keibuan.

"Setelah sekian lama kita mengira Gempa telah tiada, akhirnya dia kembali padamu." Air hanya terdiam. Menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan ibu angkatnya.

"Hihihi… Ibu awalnya kaget saat kau memberitakan itu. Ingin sekali Ibu dan ayah cepat-cepat balik ke KL untuk bertemu Gempa. Melihat seseorang yang berwajah persis denganmu. Sayang, pekerjaan kami di luar kota tak bisa ditinggalkan."

"Tak apa. Air paham kok, Bu," Air mengusap punggung ibu angkatnya yang mulai bergetar.

"Y-yah, sesampainya di sini kemarin, kami malah dikejutkan dengan dirimu yang berurai air mata. Iks… Ibu kira… Ibu kira terjadi sesuatu pada Fang. Ternyata… kakakmu…"

Air memeluk ibu angkatnya. Menyalurkan ketenangan pada wanita yang telah merawatnya sejak ia diselamatkan Fang.

"Tak apa. Ibu jangan nangis. Kak Gempa itu kuat. Air yakin itu!"

"Ta-tapi, iks… ibumu– Yaya, pasti sedih meli-lihat, iks… nasib kalian ya-yang seperti in-ini…"

"…"

Menit-menit selanjutnya, hanya diisi oleh isak tangis sang Ibu dan Air yang memeluk dalam diam. Pikirannya terhempas pada hari sebelumnya. Saat di mana dirinya menemukan Gempa dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Saat itu, ia pikir akan disambut oleh senyum lembut sang kakak. Sayangnya, wajah pucat dengan darah yang menghiasi yang ia dapatkan. Dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa, dirinya memanggil suster yang lewat. Bahkan, Dokter yang sedang membawa pasien gawat darurat pun dijegatnya.

Air panik. Sangat-sangat panik.

Tubuh kakaknya yang terkulai lemah dilantai marmer dengan darah yang berasal dari mulut dan hidung, membuat otaknya dipenuhi bermacam-macam hal negatif. Ditambah botol kecil kosong dengan butiran pil obat yang tercecer tak jauh dari kakaknya, memperkuat segala spekulasi negatif yang menjalar.

Dirinya hanya bisa menunggu di depan ruang UGD. Menunggu dokter yang menangani Gempa keluar dengan membawa berita baik. Saat itu pula, orang tua angkatnya menghampiri setelah diberitahu oleh suster –yang berada di kamar rawat Fang– mengenai kejadian itu.

Air hanya bisa memeluk ibu angkatnya dengan tangisan yang memilukan. Ayah angkatnya hanya diam sembari mengelus rambut hitam Air.

"Air?"

Panggilan yang sarat akan kekhawatiran itu menyentakkan Air dari lamunannya. Dirinya melepas rengkuhannya pada ibu angkatnya. Membiarkan wanita itu menatap wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum tipis.

"Kau me-menangis?"

Langsung saja Air meraba wajahnya yang basah. 'Aku terlarut rupanya,' batinnya.

"Tidak, Bu. Air hanya… hanya…," merasa tak memiliki jawaban lain yang mendukung, Air menghela nafas pasrah. 'Aku lemah. Bisa-bisanya menangis di saat seperti ini.'

Ibu angkatnya langsung menangkup kedua pipi Air, setelah mengusap jejak air mata yang berada diwajah senjanya, "Tak perlu malu pada Ibu. Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Laki-laki tak akan dianggap lemah, jika menangis untuk orang yang disayanginya."

Air sedikit membelak. Ia sekarang mengerti mengenai kalimat, 'Setiap ibu dapat mengetahui segala pikiran anaknya'. Yeah, meski dalam kasusnya, ia adalah anak angkat.

Brak!

Keduanya terlonjak mendengar bantingan pintu, yang diikuti engahan nafas dari seorang pria berbadan besar.

"Ying! Air! Fa-Fang… hah… hah… Fang telah sadar!"

 **[] It's Life []**

"Huhuhu… Fang… A-akhirnya… iks…"

Air tersenyum tipis melihat ibu angkatnya memeluk Fang sambil menangis haru. Fang sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Syukurlah, hahaha… anakku sadar!"

Jika ibu angkatnya menangis haru, ayah angkatnya lain lagi. Pria bertubuh besar dengan _headband_ hijau itu melemparkan cengiran tanpa henti. Meski air mata bahagia terus mengalir deras.

Sedikitnya, Air merasa lega melihat kakak angkatnya telah sadar. Setidaknya, salah satu beban dalam hatinya lepas. Namun, entah kenapa, ia merasa beban hatinya bertambah dua kali lipat mengingat kembarannya tak sadarkan diri.

Masih segar diingatannya mengenai perkataan dokter di hari sebelumnya.

' _Saudara Gempa mengalami asma yang sudah parah. Dugaan sementara, kemungkinan saudara Gempa pernah terjebak dalam suatu kebarkaran hingga menghirup banyak asap. Meski ada kemungkinan telah ditangani, tapi penyakit itu semakin parah setiap tahunnya. Kami akan melakukan pengecekan detailnya. Saat ini, saudara Gempa kami nyatakan dalam status 'Kritis'. Jika sampai tengah malam esok hari ia tak sadar, dengan berat hati kami menyatakan statusnya menjadi 'Koma'.'_

'Kebakaran? Asap? Hahaha… kak Gempa memang mengalaminya,' batin Air terkekeh hambar. Karenanya, Air bertekad untuk mencari tahu mengenai keadaan sang kakak sebelum ini, dari seseorang yang dikenalnya dari media sosial.

'Aku harus tanya Taufan.'

Terlarut dalam pikirannya, Air sampai tak menyadari kalau Fang tengah menatap kearahnya sedari tadi.

 **[] It's Life []**

Di suatu rumah makan, terdapat dua orang pemuda yang menikmati makan siang mereka. Merah dan biru. Itulah warna pakaian yang dipakai masing-masing pemuda itu. Kontras memang, begitu pula sikap keduanya.

"Kau tau, Hali? Gempa tidak masuk lagi. Padahal baru kemarin dia masuk. Aku jadi khawatir," pemuda dengan pakaian berwarna biru menyuapkan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan, pemuda dengan pakaian merah yang panggil Hali– Halilintar tepatnya, hanya mendengarkan tanpa merespon.

"Kau mau ikut aku ke apartemennya habis makan?" tanya pemuda biru itu, setelah menelan makanannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Halilintar malah memakan suapan terakhir nasi goreng ekstra pedasnya. Membuat pemuda biru itu memakan dengan rakus nasi goreng yang tersisa. Kesal karena tak direspon sedikit pun.

"Kenapa tak kau telpon saja kembarannya itu?" Halilintar bertanya dengan ekspresi datar, setelah menghabiskan air putihnya.

Glek!

Menelan seluruh nasi yang berada dimulutnya, pemuda biru itu langsung meneguk habis air es miliknya. "Kau benar, Hali! Akh! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku untuk menghubungi Air?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh, Taufan."

"Sialan, ka–"

Umpatan Taufan terhenti saat mendengar dering ponselnya, tanda telepon masuk.

"Angkat cepat! Mungkin si Gempa," titah Halilintar, kemudian meminum jus jeruknya yang belum tersentuh.

"Eh? Ini Air!" pekik Taufan yang membuat Halilintar mendesah kesal. 'Kenapa tak langsung diangkat saja? Membuat udara tercemar saja dengan pekikanmu, Fan.'

"Wa'alaikum salam, Air! Ya, ini Taufan. Kenapa?"

Dan Halilintar merasa penglihatan dan pendengarannya akan –telah– mengalami kerusakan.

 **[] It's Life []**

"Assalamu'alaikum. Ini Taufan?" Air meremas pinggir kasur tempat Gempa berbaring. Ia telah menekadkan hati untuk mencari tahu hal yang dirahasiakan kakaknya. Karenanya, ia menelpon Taufan.

"Kak Gempa masuk rumah sakit."

" _APPAAAA!?"_

Dapat Air dengar pekikan heboh lawan bicaranya.

" _Woi, Taufan! Berisik tau! Kau kenapa sih?"_

" _Gempa masuk rumah sakit! Aarrghh! Apa kubilang? Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya!"_

" _Tenang, Fan. Ten–"_

" _Bagaimana bisa tenang?!"_

'Sepertinya, Taufan tak sendirian,' batinnya begitu mendengar suara lainnya yang menyuruh Taufan untuk tenang.

"Tauf–"

" _Huhuhu… ini lebih dari gawat, Hali."_

Air hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan sedikit _sweatdrop_. Sekarang, dirinya bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan pada Taufan. "Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan dengan blak-blak-an gini," gumam Air gusar.

" _Hali! Kemarikan ponselku!"_

Air mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendengar perkataan Taufan. _"Halo? Air, kau masih di situ?"_ Air membelakkan matanya begitu menyadari ponsel Taufan diambil alih oleh Halilintar.

"Ya," balas Air singkat.

" _Katakan rumah sakit mana? Kami akan ke sana."_

"Rumah Sakit Besar Pulau Rintis."

" _Oke. Assalamu'alaikum."_

"Wa'alaikum salam."

Air menatap ponsel yang tak menyambung lagi dengan ponsel Taufan. Diremasnya ponsel itu. Melampiaskan ketakutan dalam dirinya.

 **[] It's Life []**

"Begitu kata dokter, ya? Ya sudah, percaya aja perkataannya," celetuk Taufan begitu selesai mendengar cerita Air.

"Taufan!"

"Ya, ya, aku tau, Hali."

Air hanya menatap datar kedua pemuda seusianya yang asyik beradu kata. Kedua pemuda yang menjadi kunci dari kehidupan sang kakak yang tak diketahui– atau dirahasiakan darinya.

"Jadi," satu kata dari Air menghentikan perdebatan tak penting kedua pemuda itu. Membuat Air menjadi sorotan utama dari kedua iris yang berbeda warna itu.

"Bisa kalian katakan mengenai keadaan fisik kak Gempa sebelum ini?"

Keduanya pemuda itu saling menatap. Saling berdiskusi mengenai siapa yang akan menjelaskan kepada Air mengenai Gempa.

"Hah~"

Helaan nafas dari Taufan yang memutuskan tatapan itu. Membuat Air menatap Taufan lekat. Halilintar hanya mendengus. Pemuda merah itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Air dengan datar.

"Taufan!"

Nada berisi perintah itu membuat Taufan lemas seketika. "Baiklah," lirihnya dengan kepala menunduk.

Cklek

"Air?"

Suara lembut itu langsung menginterupsi Taufan yang akan membuka mulutnya. Air pun menoleh dan menatap ibu angkatnya yang berada diambang pintu dengan kakak angkatnya yang duduk di kursi roda. Ekspresi mereka sangat berbeda. Jika ibu angkatnya menatapnya lembut, maka kakak angkatnya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ibu! Kak Fang!"

"Hai… Air," ucap Fang lirih dengan senyum tipis. Maklum saja, dia baru bangun dari koma. Wajar jika suaranya masih lemah. Begitulah pikir Air.

Air menghampiri ibu-anak itu, "Ada apa Ibu dan kak Fang ke sini? Mau liat kak Gempa?"

"Bukan Ibu yang mau, tapi kakakmu mau bicara denganmu. Sepertinya dia rindu. Air sih, langsung keluar ruangan begitu saja," jelas ibu –Ying– dengan senyum yang terulas manis diwajahnya.

"Nah, Ibu serahkan Fang padamu. Dokter meminta Ibu dan Ayah untuk menemuinya sekarang, mungkin menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Fang dan Gempa. Tolong jaga kakakmu, ya?" Air mengangguk, lalu mengambil alih kursi roda yang diduduki Fang.

"Err, jadi… emm, dilanjutkan atau tidak?" tanya Taufan ragu saat Taufan telah kembali duduk dengan Fang yang duduk dikursi roda, tepat disampingnya.

Kini, diruangan rawat Gempa ada empat pemuda, yang salah satunya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari tiga lainnya. Suasana hening terjalin, setelah Taufan bertanya.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Halilintar menatap lekat Fang. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada suatu hal yang direncanakan oleh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Salahkan saja sifat paranoidnya jika bertemu orang baru.

Taufan pun menatap Fang. Bedanya, ia menatap dengan penuh rasa enggan. Entahlah, Taufan merasa Fang itu bagai raja yang siap memberikan titah pada para prajuritnya. Sesekali, Taufan melirik Fang yang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis, namun terkesan lembut. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, ia merasa kenal dengan senyuman itu.

Beda Halilintar, beda Taufan, beda pula Air. Kembaran Gempa itu malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa mengetahui atmosfer yang berada disekelilingnya. Dalam pikirannya, banyak pertanyaan yang melayang-layang, siap untuk dilontarkan. Tapi, ada kakak angkatnya di sini. Dan kakak angkatnya itu baru saja sadar. Tak mungkin'kan dia langsung mendengar hal yang akan membuatnya khawatir? Em, itu menurut pemikiran Air.

"Air…" Air menoleh. Menatap sang pemanggil yang tersenyum padanya. "Kau sudah besar," mau tak mau Air merasa bebannya berkurang sedikit. Entah mengapa, kata-kata Fang tadi menunjukkan rasa bangga padanya, karena berhasil hidup hingga sepuluh tahun lebih sejak pemuda berkacamata itu koma.

"Ya. Ini semua demi mewujudkan impianku dulu. Dan sesuai perkataan kak Fang, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan kak Gempa," menoleh menatap sang kembaran yang terbaring dalam ranjang rumah sakit, Air kembali menatap kakak angkatnya.

Halilintar dan Taufan pun saling menatap. Mereka merasa jadi pajangan di sini. Lihat saja! Fang dan Air terus berbincang sambil sesekali melihat Gempa. Keduanya merasa tak dibutuhkan lagi. Lagi pula, awal mereka di sini untuk melihat kondisi Gempa.

"Air, kurasa lebih baik kami pergi sekar–"

"Tidak. Kalian tidak perlu pergi."

Fang memotong ucapan Taufan dengan wajah datar. Tak ada ekspresi hangat seperti saat ia berbincang dengan Air.

"Kenapa tidak?!" Halilintar menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Karna, Gempa tak menginginkan kalian pergi."

Ketiga pemuda itu tersentak saat mendengar jawaban yang tak diprediksikan, akan dilontarkan oleh Fang. Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap Fang yang tengan menyilangkan tangannya dengan seringaian diwajah. 'Ah, sudah lama tak melihat ekspresi terkejut orang lain. Khekhekhe…'

"Grrhh… apa maksudmu, ha?!" desis Halilintar tak paham. Ia merasa perkataan Fang itu tak masuk akal.

"Gempa. Tak. Menginginkan. Kalian. Pergi. Apa lima kata itu tak dapat dicerna oleh kalian?" sarkas Fang.

Halilintar yang dasarnya tak suka berbasa basi pun menggerebak meja dihadapannya. Iris merahnya menatap nyalang pemuda yang baru sadar dari koma-nya.

"Oh! Jadi, kau seorang bisa liat hantu, gitu? Ha! Bualan!" hardik Halilintar sambil menunjuk Fang. Ia tak suka dipermainkan begini, begitulah pikirnya.

"Yap! Aku bisa liat hantu."

"Jangan bercanda–"

"Tenang, Hali. Tenang–"

"Oh! Kau percaya padanya, hah!? Dia itu hanya orang awam yang mengenal Gempa dari nama, Fan. Dan dengan santainya dia bilang, Gempa tak menginginkan kita pergi? Yang benar saja! Gempa kritis! Itulah faktanya sekarang!"

Jujur, Air pun sebenarnya sangat bingung dengan yang terjadi. Tapi, ia tak suka melihat pertengkaran di depannya. Apalagi ini di kamar rawat sang kakak. Ia tak ingin istirahat kakaknya terganggu.

"Kak Fang, Halilintar, Cukup! Ini rumah sakit. Apa kalian tak sadar?"

Bentakan dengan nada standar itu, sukses membuat Fang dan Halilintar berhenti dari perang urat mereka. Taufan yang sedari tadi menonton hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa, ia merasa suhu di ruangan ini semakin menurun. Sejujurnya, dia takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

Sangat takut.

"Air, aku tau kalau dia kakak angkatmu. Tapi, masa dia bilang dia bisa ngeliat hantu? Ha! Mustahil!"

"Kalau bisa kubuktikan, kau akan percaya?"

"… Ya."

"He-hei… ka-kalian berbicara so-soal ha-ha-hantu… ya?" gagap Taufan sembari menyudutkan dirinya di pinggir sofa.

Halilintar yang melihat gerak-gerik Taufan pun menepuk jidat. 'Aku lupa kalau dia takut hantu.'

"Ralat. Gempa bukan hantu. Dia masih hidup. Yang berkeliaran sekarang itu rohnya. Dan aku tidak bohong!"

Hening.

Tak ada yang membantah perkataan Fang. Bahkan, Halilintar pun termangu melihat kesungguhan pada iris kelabu Fang.

Air membeku. Ia tak menyangka kakak angkatnya dapat melihat makhluk yang tak terlihat itu. Anehnya, kenapa dulu ia tak pernah diberitahu?

Taufan sendiri malah memeluk kedua kakinya. Iris biru itu, menatap takut sekelilingnya. Takut jika ada benda yang bergerak tiba-tiba, lalu terlempar kearahnya.

Melihat ketiganya mulai percaya, Fang tersenyum tipis. "Gempa, kau bisa menunjukkan jika kau memang ada di sini."

Semenit berlalu, tak terjadi apa-apa di ruang VVIP itu. Halilintar yang merasa di permainkan pun akan membentak Fang, sebelum hawa dingin melingkui pergelangan tangannya. "A-apa ini…?"

"Gempa tak bisa menggerakkan benda-benda, karena dia bukan hantu. Jadi, jangan berpikir akan ada benda melayang, jatuh, atau semacamnya."

Taufan mendesah nafas lega. Ia pun sedikit mengendurkan pelukan pada kedua kakinya.

"Mana? Mana kak Gempa?"

Air terisak, lagi. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Entah dari mana datangnya, tapi rasa sakit itu seakan memeras jantung dan paru-parunya. Membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Membuat cairan asin kembali menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Air."

Air menatap Fang dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. "Sedari tadi, sejak aku masuk ke ruangan ini, Gempa berada di sampingmu. Setelah meredakan amarah Halilintar, ia juga kembali ke sampingmu. Apa kau tak merasakannya?"

Seakan membenarkan pernyataan Fang, hawa dingin melingkupi tubuh Air bagai pelukan. 'Jadi, hawa dingin ini berasal dari kak Gempa? Bukan dari pendingin ruangan yang suhunya direndahkan?'

"Iks… ka-kak Gempa…," Air memeluk tubuhnya. Mencoba membalas pelukan yang Gempa berikan, walau nyatanya hanya hawa dingin yang ia rasa

"Air, ada hal yang ingin Gempa katakan padamu."

Mendongakkan kepalanya, Air dapat melihat raut kepedihan terpancar dari wajah Fang.

Degh!

'Tidak…'

"Ia berkata, ia sangat menyayangimu. Kaulah satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki."

" **Kau satu-satunya tujuanku untuk hidup, Air."**

Deg Deg!

Air merasa, ada suara lain yang mengucapkan kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang Fang ucapkan. Membuat jantung kembaran Gempa itu berdetak lebih cepat.

'Kenapa… aku merasa takut?'

"Kau memiliki keluarga yang baik. Mereka sangat menyayangimu."

" **Meski tak sebesar rasa sayangku padamu."**

'Su-suara siapa?'

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Suara yang entah dari mana asalnya itu membuat Air gemetaran. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Air. Air mata yang tadi mengalir, telah berhenti. Air memegang jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

'Apa ini? Perasaan memuakkan ini… Aku benci!'

"Jalani hidupmu dengan normal. Dengarkan apa saja yang dapat menjadi pembelajaran bagimu. Tolonglah setiap orang yang membutuhkan pertolonganmu."

" **Jangan hanya berdiam diri yang akan menenggelamkanmu dalam kegelapan."**

'Kak Gempa? Itu suara kakak?'

Tit… Tit… Tit…

"Hey! Air! Ada yang gak beres dengan Gempa. Woi! Kau dengar gak!"

Pandangan Air menatap Fang kosong. Fang sendiri ingin berhenti mengucapkan kalimat yang diminta Gempa, tapi jika tak ia ucapkan, Air tak akan mengetahuinya.

Tit… Tit… Tit…

Taufan panik. Air sama sekali tak mendengarkan ucapannya. Halilintar sendiri sudah melesat memanggil dokter saat mendengar suara dari alat yang menjadi bukti kalau Gempa masih hidup.

Ruangan VVIP itu sangat gaduh sekarang.

"Inginnya aku memaksamu dulu untuk tinggal bersama, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang suka memaksa. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Hoi, kakak ungu! Berhentilah mengatakan kata-kata aneh itu! jangan mengucapkannya lagi! Kau pikir… iks… Ge-Gempa akan pergi, HAH!?"

BRAK!

"Hah... hah… A-aku… sudah memanggil dokter. Hah… hah…"

"Bisa semuanya keluar? Pasien akan saya tangani sekarang."

Tit… Tit… Tit…

" **Kau tetaplah adikku yang paling baik. Kau tak ingin meninggalkan orang lain yang menyelamatkanmu. Aku sangat menghargai niat tulusmu itu."**

'Ti-tidak… aku ingin tinggal dengan kakak. Kumohon, kak. Jangan bicara begini! Aku… aku yakin kakak akan sembuh.'

"Air! Kumohon, sadarlah. Dokter menyuruh kita keluar."

"Karena, kau sudah mendapatkan keluarga yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik, aku bisa tenang sekarang."

"Hentikan perkataanmu itu! Kau juga harus keluar!"

"Ini rumah sakit. Harap menjaga suara yang anda keluarkan."

Halilintar masih bersikeras untuk menghentikan Fang yang tetap mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak masuk akal baginya. Padahal, dapat ia lihat jelas air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak memperdulikannya.

Taufan berusaha menyadarkan Air yang pandangannya kosong. Sangat kosong. Bahkan, air mata yang terhenti tadi, telah mengalir kembali.

Lebih deras, lebih sakit.

Dokter sendiri membiarkan kegaduhan terjadi diruangan itu. Prioritasnya sekarang ialah menyelamatkan Gempa yang kondisinya tiba-tiba menurun. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, jika dirinya terganggu dengan kegaduhan itu. Suster yang bersamanya pun berusaha menyuruh Halilintar yang terus membentak Fang agar menghentikan ucapannya.

"Lebih banyaklah tersenyum, dengan begitu aku akan tersenyum pula untukmu."

Suara Fang mulai mengecil seiring suster membawanya keluar. Halilintar membantu memapah Air yang tampak seperti raga kosong tanpa jiwa.

Sedangkan Air sendiri, dapat dilihatnya sosok sang kakak yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Senyum lembutnya, berubah menjadi cengiran. Sosok itu semakin mengecil dan menyerupai tubuh anak umur 8 tahun.

" **Tersenyumlah seperti dulu. Saat kita kecil dulu. Dan setelah itu, aku bisa tenang meninggalkanmu."**

Air meraih sosok itu dalam pelukannya. Memeluk sosok kecil Gempa yang juga memeluknya erat. Tak akan ia lepaskan kali ini.

 _Background_ kamar VVIP itu, berubah menjadi padang rumput. Langit biru tanpa awan pun menjadi atapnya. Dedaunan bergoyang seiring angin menghembus.

Hanya mereka di sana.

Berdua.

Di saat terakhir.

"Jangan… pergi…"

" **Aku akan pergi."**

Berhadapan.

"Tetap di sini… kumohon…"

" **Mungkin ragaku akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi, aku akan selalu mengawasimu…"**

Tersenyum.

"Tidak… jangan, kak… iks… tidak…"

Menangis.

" **Untuk selamanya…"**

Seketika sosok kecil Gempa retak dan hancur bagai pecahan kaca. Suasana disekitar Air pun lenyap seiring Gempa menghilang. Menyisahkan kegelapan yang menyesakkan.

Menyesakkan bagi raga dan jiwa Air.

Membuat dirinya bagai tenggelam dalam ruang hampa yang gelap. Kegelapan tak berujung, yang menenggelamkannya dalam kesedihan. Kesedihan memuakkan.

Muak akan hidupnya yang tak berakhir bahagian.

Atau begitulah pikirnya.

TIIIIIIITTTTTT~

"Maaf, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan saudara Gempa."

BRUKH!

"AIR!"

 **[] It's Life []**

"Air?"

Siapa… itu?

"Air, bangunlah!"

Kenapa aku harus bangun? Biarkan aku tetap seperti ini.

"Bangun!"

Tidak! Aku ingin begini. Lebih nyaman, lebih menyenangkan.

"Woi! Bangun pemalas!"

Keras kepala sekali! Aku ingin menikmati ketenangan ini. Biarlah seperti ini.

Aku menyukai tempat gelap ini.

Sret!

Brukh!

"Aduh!"

"Khekhekhe… bangun juga kau akhirnya."

"Ha?"

Terang.

Berbagai warna terperangkap dalam netraku. Tempat ini berbeda dengan kegelapan menenangkan tadi.

"'Ha?' apanya! Cepat sana mandi! Ayah dan Ibu menunggumu di bawah."

Kulihat laki-laki yang tampak lebih tua dariku itu berjalan menuju pintu. Sebenarnya, aku tak asing dengan ruangan ini. Apa ini kamarku?

Dan dia…

"Kak Fang?"

Ia menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajah jutek. "Ya, ada apa, Air?" balasnya sinis.

Ah! Aku ingat sekarang. Ini memang kamarku. Dan tadi itu…

"Mimpi rupanya," gumamu lirih. Mengabaikan perintah kak Fang yang menyuruhku untuk cepat mandi, lagi.

"Fang, Air sudah bangun?"

Terdengar suara berat yang kuyakini milik Ayah. Kak Fang pun menjelaskan mengenai betapa-susahnya-membangunkanku saat Ayah sampai di kamarku.

"Air? Kau melamun?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok, Yah. Air mengumpulkan nyawa."

"Kalau begitu, lekas mandi. Kau ingatkan ini hari apa? Nanti kau terlambat. Ibu sudah menata sarapan di bawah. Fang, kita biarkan Air bersiap. Ayo turun!"

"Baik, Yah."

Kak Fang dan Ayah pun turun. Meninggalkanku yang terduduk di lantai.

" _Kau ingatkan ini hari apa?"_

Seketika aku membelakkan mataku begitu menyadari perkataan Ayah. Segera kulihat jam dinding di kamarku.

Jam 8 kurang 3 menit.

"Gawat! Hari ini aku wisuda!"

Langsung kulesatkan diriku ke kamar mandi. Memulai ritual pagiku.

 **[] It's Life []**

"Woho! Aku tak menyangka adik kecilku ini dapat nilai _cumlaude_! Hebat!"

Kak Fang membaca ijazahku terus-menerus. Padahal, saat acara wisuda berlangsung tadi, aku yakin dia juga mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan moderator tadi.

"Ibu bangga padamu, Air."

Ibu memelukku. Aku pun balas memeluknya. Tersenyum saat ia senyum padaku. Ayah pun demikian. Ketiga orang yang merawatku sampai sekarang asyik melihat ijazahku. Aku sendiri hanya bisa menatap mereka yang mulai menjauh dariku.

Mungkin, aku bisa bersikap senang saat ini. Yeah, ini adalah hari besarku. Tak mungkin aku tak senang. Tapi, dari semua itu hanya satu yang kuinginkan.

'Andai kak Gempa ada sekarang, mungkin aku akan memamerkan nilaiku ini.'

Begitulah pikirku.

"Hoi, Air!"

Aku berhenti. Menghadap ke pemanggil dan–

Brugh!

"Ahahaha! Aku tak menyangka kau mendapat nilai tertinggi!"

Dia Api. Teman dekatku. Teman satu jurusan, juga satu fakultas.

"Biasa aja."

"Hey, hey, kau bersikap datar begitu padaku? Tega sekali kau! Dari tadi, aku lihat kau tak berhenti tersenyum tau. Ha! Aku tau! Kau pasti mau bersikap sok keren, 'kan? Mau membanggakan nilaimu itu. Cih! Kita hanya selisih sedikit aja, jika kau lupa."

Meski sudah bergelar S1, Api tetap saja masih bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Aku sendiri tak habis pikir dengan sifatnya itu.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya?"

Aku memandang Api heran. Kenapa dia jadi lembut begini?

"Tuh, ada Halilintar dan Taufan."

"AIR! API! JADI GAK!"

"Bisa kau tidak teriak. Mereka hanya beberapa meter di depan kita."

"Hehehe… biar heboh aja."

Ah, benar juga. Aku jadi ingat mengenai kunjunganku selanjutnya.

"Bibi, paman, dan kak Fang dah ngijinin. Mereka pulang duluan, katanya. La–"

"Ayo cepat! Aku mau makan habis ini."

"Uh! Kebiasaan banget motong kata-kataku. Eh? Waa~ tumben-tumbennya Hali mau cepat-cepat makan."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hahahaha… Halilin lucu ya, Fan."

"Gezz.. berhenti memaggilku begitu."

"Hey, nilai kalian bagaimana?"

" _Cumlaude_! Hahaha!"

"Cih, aku jadi penasaran dengan nilaiku. Jeleknya, UNPR ngadain wisuda lusa. Coba aja bertepatan dengan hari wisuda kampus kalian."

Dengan sadar, aku menaikkan sudut bibirku. Membuat senyuman tipis melihat ketiga temanku berjalan lebih dulu. Dengan berbagai topik percakapan.

Setelah kak Gempa per– kembali ke sisi Allah, hari-hari yang kulalui terasa hambar. Semuanya terlihat berlalu begitu saja bagai film yang dipercepat. Membuat hari berganti tanpa kusadari. Hingga tak terasa, sudah setahun lamanya aku dalam kondisi monoton itu.

Ya, kuakui kalau aku mengenaskan. Tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Menit-menit terakhir kak Gempa dalam bentuk roh, terus menghantui mimpiku. Bahkan, tempat indah yang menjadi tempat perpisahan kami, berubah menjadi lautan darah.

Entah ilusi macam apa yang otakku gunakan saat itu. Yang pasti, itu sangat menyiksa. Ilusi itu, membuatku harus menangis bagai orang teraniaya tiap kali membuka mata. Membuatku bagai penjahat yang tak mengakui kesalahannya.

Bagai orang sakit jiwa.

Greb!

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau mau mati setelah kelulusanmu, aku tak masalah. Tapi, jangan bunuh di depan kami!"

Aku baru sadar kalau sekarang ada di pinggir jalan. Ahahaha… sepertinya aku melamun.

"Kau tak apa, Air?"

Aku tersenyum pada Api, tanda aku baik-baik saja. Kulihat Taufan langsung merangkulku erat. Akh, kurasa aku akan kehabisan nafas, kalau saja rangkulan itu tak dilepaskan Hali.

"Hehehe… maafkan aku adik kecil. Nah! Sekarang jangan melamun lagi, ya? Sepanjang perjalanan kita dari aula kampus sampai pinggir jalan ini kau melamun. Untungnya, ada Hali yang mengarahkan jalanmu."

"Makasih, Hali."

"Hm."

Halilintar pun masuk ke dalam mobil hitam miliknya.

"Nah! Cepat masuk ke mobil! Nanti Hali marah lagi."

Hah~ aku merasa terlalu merepotkan mereka. Semenjak kak Gempa meninggal aku di panggil 'adik kecil' oleh Taufan. Risih pastinya, tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi?

Ah, ya. Setelah masa suramku itu, Api yang tak tahan kucueki selama setahun –karena beda kelas– terus mengajakku ngobrol saat kembali satu kelas. Dia terus mengajakku jalan, main, atau semacamnya. Dia bosan melihatku yang hanya tidur sepanjang kelas kosong. Dia juga gak suka melihat wajah suramku.

Yeah, dia sahabatku yang paling pengertian.

"Yah! Malah melamun lagi."

Aku tersentak. Langsung saja aku menyibukkan diri dengan pandangan luar jendela, tapi–

"Khe! Kita sudah sampai. Jangan sok sibuk! Sudah ketahuan, masih mengelak."

"Hehehe… maaf."

Bagus. Sekarang aku merasa malu. Ketahuan melamun lagi.

"Nah!"

Aku menerima sebuket mawar melati yang Taufan sodorkan. Kuhirup aroma melati yang menyegarkan pikiranku. "Pasti kak Gempa senang."

"Pastinya! Itukan bukan kesukaannya."

"Hei! Ayo cepat! Si Halilin dah duluan."

Aku pun menyusul langkah Halilintar, Taufan, dan Api. Mereka bertiga sangat akrab setelah bertemu dua tahun lalu. Err… pengecualian untuk Halilintar. Taufan dan Api hanya senang mengganggunya saja.

Langkah kakiku berhenti saat sampai.

"Air, ayo pimpin do'a."

Aku pun mulai membacakan surah Al-Fatihah, dilanjutkan surah Al-Ikhlas, Al-Falaq, dan An-Naas. Lalu, do'a lainnya.

"Ha! Kau lihat, Gempa! Bentar lagi, aku dan Hali bakal menyandang gelas sarjana. Hihihi… pasti kau iri."

Memang kata-kata Taufan sangat menyombongkan diri. Tapi, raut kesedihan terpancar diwajahnya. Begitu pula Halilintar. Ia tak berkata banyak. Mungkin, dia mengucapkan segalanya lewat batin.

"Hola, Gempa! Kita ketemu lagi. Kau baik'kan? Aku dan Air dapat ni–"

"Api! Biar Air yang ngomong."

"Ck! Ayo kita ke mobil! Tinggalkan saja Air. Aku mau tidur sebentar."

"Tadi mau cepat-cepat makan. Sekarang mau tidur," cibir Taufan yang mendapatkan jitakan dari Halilintar.

"Cepat ya, Air. Aku punya _bad feeling_ kalau kau terlalu lama."

Mereka pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri di depan kuburan kak Gempa.

"Assalamu'alaikum, kak Gempa."

Whoouusshh

Bagai menjawab salam dariku, tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus lembut. menyebarkan harum melati yang terletak di atas tanah kuburan kak Gempa. Tampaknya, ia senang dengan bunga bawaanku ini.

"Mungkin, kak Gempa sudah tau. Tapi, aku lulus. Nilainya _cumlaude_. Alhamdulillah paling tinggi."

Aku berjongkok. Mengusap batu nisan itu. Menatapnya agak lama.

"Nah, kuharap, kakak gembira di sana dengan Ibu dan Ayah. Salam dari ibu Ying dan ayah Gopal untuk mereka. Kak Fang juga nitip salam untukmu."

Ingin… ingin sekali kuucapkan banyak hal. Tapi, aku tahu kalau kak Gempa pasti melihat semuanya, tanpa kuceritakan.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini cukup segini saja. Air tak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan mereka. Bisa-bisa, pulang-pulang Air malah jalan kaki, karena mobilnya hancur."

Aku beranjak. Membersihkan bagian belakang pakaian wisudaku. Meninggalkan kuburan kak Gempa.

 **[] It's Life []**

" **Makasih bunganya. Aku sangat menyukai wanginya."**

" **Makasih karena telah hidup dengan normal. Aku sangat mensyukurinya."**

" **Makasih telah mempunyai teman yang dapat dipercaya. Aku sangat senang melihatnya."**

" **Makasih atas gelar sarjana yang kau dapatkan. Aku, Ibu, dan Ayah, sangat bangga padamu."**

…

Hidup itu tak selamanya indah.

Hidup juga tak selamanya suram.

Ada kalanya merasakan hal pahit, ada kalanya merasakan hal yang manis.

Kematian pun tak luput dari kehidupan.

Di mana ada kematian, disitu pula ada kehidupan baru. Ada yang pergi, ada pula yang datang.

Selama roda kehidupan terus berputar, manusia akan merasakan berbagai rasa, warna, juga sisi dalam kehidupannya.

Selama ada tujuan, manusia pasti akan terus bertahan hidup demi mewujudkannya. Jika tujuan itu telah terpenuhi, ia akan mencari tujuan baru. Dengan begitu, kehidupannya akan terus berjalan.

Bagaimana jika ia tak mempunyai tujuan hidup? Bagaimana jika tujuan hidupnya lenyap tak berbekas? Bagaimana jika ia hanya pasrah pada arus kehidupan yang membawanya?

Berbagai jawaban dapat terlontar dengan adanya pertanyaan di atas. Tapi, janganlah kita membuat orang yang merasakan itu terlarut sampai ke dasar.

Bantulah ia agar mempunyai tujuan hidup. Carikanlah kegiatan untuknya, hingga bisa berpikir mengenai tujuan hidupnya.

Dengan begitu, kita pun telah memenuhi salah satu tujuan hidup kita.

Menolong sesama.

Membahas mengenai kehidupan itu tak akan ada habisnya. Karenanya, nikmatilah hidupmu. Sayangilah nyawamu. Tebarkanlah senyummu. Hiduplah dengan bangga sebagai manusia. Anggap segala kenangan pahit itu adalah warna gelap dalam kehidupan, yang akan membawamu ke puncak.

Puncak yang memberikan kebahagiaan abadi.

…

 **END**

 **Oke, mengenai hal-hal tentang medis di Fict ini, Nayu hanya menganalisis dari hal yang pernah Nayu baca dan tonton dulu. Ya, dulu. Saat masa SMP. Jadi, jikalau ada Mahasiswa/i jurusan kedokteran yang membaca Fict ini, Nayu mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan selama 'Kritis' Gempa ditempatkan diruang rawat VVIP. Maunya Nayu tulis di ruang ICU. Tapi, setahu Nayu, maksimal dua orang saja yang bisa masuk.**

 **Lagi pula, Fict ini tidak bermaksud untuk menonjolkan mengenai medis. Melainkan, menonjolkan sisi emosional dalam menghadapi suatu perihal dalam kehidupan. Hehehe… gimana? Kerasa nda Angstnya? Endingnya aneh ya?**

 **Waktunya membalas review~**

 **Rampaging Snow :** Dah ketebak kan? Hihihi.. makasih Reviewnyaaa…

 **Asha :** Hihihi… Asha kok lucu sekali sih~ XD Dah kejawabkan, penyakitnya Gempa? Asma itu memang bisa membunuh loh~ Asha hebat deh, nebak kalau yang buat Air teriak-teriak itu si Gempa. Hahahaha… Tau aja deh Asha kalau endingnya tak akan 'baik-baik saja' XD /entah kenapa bangga banget/

Spoiler itu bocoran chapter yang belum publish atau semacam itulah.

Publish ya? Hm, awalnya Asha harus buat akun dulu. Kalau sudah buat, Asha harus menunggu– kakak lupa berapa lama, nanti ada infonya kok. Nah, kalau mau publish, Asha klik Publish. Pilih Doc Manager, masukin deh ceritanya Asha ke situ. Setelahnya, klik New Story. Biasanya, pasti ada perintah untuk ke bagian Rules & Guidelines. Asha ke situ dulu. Setujui syaratnya, lalu kembali ke New Story. Nanti ada langkah-langkahnya kok. Tinggal Asha ikutin aja deh. Terus, Fic buatan Asha akan terpublish!

Gimana? Paham tak?

 **Oh, Nayu rasa sudah cukup. Nayu sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian. Ah, jika ada KriSar, Nayu akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Iks… Makasih banyak atas review, fave, follow, yang kalian berikan pada Fict Angst kedua Nayu QwQ … Arigatou Gozaimasu! Thank you! Syukron! Makasih banyaaakkkk~~~ Maaf karna Chap ini kepanjangan, 5k+ loh~**

 **REVIEW Please~**

 **p.s : Nayu membutuhkan Review kalian. Sangat. Jadi, muncullah para SiDer.**

 **Jaa na, ttebayo~**


End file.
